All I Ever Hear
by justagirl8225
Summary: Trish has had it with her boyfriend's ways and breaks it off. When all is said and done, will he be able to win her back? [Rewrite in progress, reviews appreciated]


**All I Ever Hear**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is recognizable, I just borrow.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Pairings: **Randy/Trish (previously implied), Trish/?, Lita/?, Batista/Lillian, possibly others

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary: **Trish has had it with her boyfriend and breaks things off. Will Randy be able to win her back? Or has she walked out for good?

**Notes: **Story set around 2004, though ignoring what actually happened in favour of my own storylines. Rosters are joined, Trish and Randy are not injured. Mix of scripted and non scripted. Real names dropped when I feel like it.. New Diva bashing and I'm altering the whole Edge/Lita/Kane angle **but ignoring** the Matt/Amy/Adam triangle. You have been warned, don't complain about it later.

……

Trish Stratus stormed through the hallways of the arena, her destination at the moment was the Women's locker room.. Or at least to see some of the Diva's there. A huff escaped her as she pushed the door open, her hair whipping across her face as she slammed the door shut. Fellow Diva's, Lisa Marie and Dawn Marie raised eyebrows as the blonde Diva marched to her locker. The two exchanged a look, watching on as the blonde yanked out her ring attire for the night. Trish had just set out her wrestling boots when the door to the locker room opened again; Amy Dumas entering the locker room shortly there after. Victoria sent the redheaded woman a look, gesturing discreetly to the still fuming blonde. In turn, Amy sighed patiently, running a hand through her hair as she made her way to her designated locker.

"Trish?" Amy began as she set her gym bag down, "Trish.. What's wrong?"

The Canadian Diva smiled wryly, "Oh there's nothing wrong Ames.. everything is absolutely _peachy_."

The redhead raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Trish expelled a short sigh, her lips pressing into a thin line before she spoke. "If you must know- it's Randy.." another sigh, "Again."

From their lockers, Dawn and Lisa nodded knowingly.. The normally easy going blonde never walked into the locker room like that.. Unless there was something wrong.

Amy nodded slightly, "So.. What happened?"

Trish raked her hands through her hair, her hands forming into tiny fists. "The usual Ames.. one of those stupid little twits throwing themselves all over him.. And he has the nerve to encourage it!" The blonde woman tossed down her elbow pads, "That's the third time this week.. And it's Tuesday!" She sniffled slightly, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Lisa raised an eyebrow then, "Have you talked to him?"

"Of course I have," Trish sighed, sitting down on the bench then. "But even that is always the same- I yell, he apologizes, I forgive him and we're fine.. Until one of those stupid little sluts shows up, then it starts all over again."

Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "So, why don't you just break up with him? Sorry if I sound a little harsh here, but if you're so unhappy.. Why do you stay?"

The blonde woman shrugged, "Because I.. Because-"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Most of the time," Trish admitted with a frown, "I mean yeah- he pisses me off to no end when he pulls that crap, but all guys do that, right?"

"I suppose," Dawn conceded with a shrug, "Why else do you stay? Do you love him?"

"I.." Trish bit her lower lip in thought.. Did she love him? "I'm not sure.. If he could just make up his mind then, yeah.. I'm pretty damn close to loving him, but I can't.. I just.."

"You can't what?" Lisa urged gently, "Come on Trish.. We're here for you."

The blonde let out a dejected sigh, "I don't trust him.. At all. I've lost sleep the past few weeks, worrying that one of these days.. He's gonna walk in the catering hall with one of those new tramps on his arm. Or that I'm gonna walk in on him.. Or.." she shook her head, "I just can't trust him. every time I see him flirting with one of those twits, it's right in front of my face."

Lisa frowned, "That doesn't sound very fair to you Trish.. And you shouldn't have to put up with that. Not from your boyfriend."

"I know that Lis, but what else can I do?"

"Set him straight, that's what." Dawn declared firmly, the brunette taking a seat next to the blonde. "Talk to him and make him listen to what you have to say."

"And then what?"

"Well, if he understands then great.. You have nothing else to worry about." Dawn squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "And if it doesn't.. then maybe it's time to move on." The New Jersey native winked then, "And besides.. Being single isn't that bad.. Just look at me and Ames."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Except that last part.. Dawn's right. Trish you hafta look out for yourself too."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "And just what is so bad about being single, hmm?"

"Oh where should I start," Amy raised an eyebrow right back, "Oh I know.. How about with- when you're single and friends with Dawn? You get set up on countless blind dates."

The brunette huffed, "But I've done some good.. Right?" She sent a look to Lisa, "See? There's a perfectly good example right there."

"Yeah, that's once out of how many times?" Amy shook her head, "Just don't quit your day job dearie."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well maybe if you weren't so picky-"

"Ladies," Lisa interrupted before the two could really go at it. "Task at hand?" She nodded towards Trish. "I agree with what Dawn said- you have to look out for yourself too. Trish, you deserve to be happy and from the sounds of things.. You aren't very happy or you could be a hell of a lot happier."

The Canadian Diva drew her lower lip between her teeth, "Yeah.. I guess you're right. I'll try talking to him again and if that doesn't work.."

Lisa took a seat on the other side of the blonde, "We'll be here for you sweetie."

Amy nodded in agreement, "Definitely.. We'll always be here for you Trish."

Trish offered a smile, "Thanks.." she expelled another sigh, rolling her shoulders as she stood. "Guess I better go find him now, huh? I mean, I don't know if I can wait or I might lose my nerve."

"You? Lose your nerve?" Amy scoffed, "Just pretend your bitching out one of the newbies."

The blonde woman scoffed, "If I do that- I'll end up ripping his head off not talking to him." She shrugged her shoulders all the same, a slim hand reaching out to grasp the doorknob.

…..

Lisa, Dawn and Amy smiled encouragingly, the three watching on as Trish ducked out of the locker room. Together they worried, but each for their own reasons. And in spite of that small schism, all they really wanted to see was their friend truly happy. All the same, they went back to their usual pre-show routine; Amy tucking away her ring attire for later while Lisa flipped through her script. As far as Dawn was concerned, she was waiting to hear back from the acting Smackdown G.M. about her new storyline. They had already slated Lisa to be a vengeful bitch, targeting the new Diva's and in particular- Christy Hemme. Amy had just started a new storyline of her own, switching alliances from Glen Jacobs to Jason Reso.. Or from being Kane's wife to being Christian's.. well she didn't quite know what she was yet. Still though, she was looking forward to working with Jay and yes, she admitted.. She was also looking forward to working with Travis- better know as the Problem Solver: Tyson Tomko. And as occupied as they all were, the locker room door flying open interrupted them from their thoughts again.

"That no good, lying, son of a bitch." Trish clenched her hands at her sides, her nostrils flaring as she stalked through the locker room. "Insensitive asshole."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, 'I take it didn't go well..?'

"Oh it went just fucking great." The Canadian Diva shook with rage, "I went to go talk to him, right? And guess who I see hanging _all _over him."

"Who?"

"Stacy Keibler," Trish bit out scathingly, "Some friend she is.. That little backstabbing, slut."

Amy blinked, "Are you sure he-"

"She gave him her phone number, he accepted it.. And she kissed him." A tear trickled down her cheek in spite of it all, "He didn't do anything to stop her either.."

"Oh Trish.." Dawn moved from her spot at the bench, wrapping her arms around the blonde woman. "He isn't worth the heartache."

"That's right," Lisa nodded firmly, the raven haired woman preparing to say more when the locker room door swung open.

"Trish, look.." Randy Orton began as he stepped inside. "I can explain."

Amy raised an eyebrow, the redheaded Diva quickly on her feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I need to talk to Trish."

Amy placed a hand on her hip, "You have got a lot of nerve, jackass. Showing your face around here.. Get out!"

The Legend Killer ignored the angered woman, stepping past her. "Trish please, I can explain."

"Are you deaf?" Lisa raised an eyebrow then, "She doesn't want to see you- get out."

"Trish- baby, I'm sorry."

The blonde Diva laughed dryly, "That's all I ever seem to hear from you Randy.. 'Trish, I'm sorry' or 'Trish, I can explain' or 'Trish- it'll never happen again'." She shook her head, sweeping her hair from her face. "Well I'm sick and tired of listening to it Randy. I'm sick and tired of turning the corner and seeing you with some slut hanging all over you.. And you not doing a damn thing about it- except encouraging it!"

"Trish, please. Hear me out. I can-"

"Don't you get it Randy?" Trish was on her feet then, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "I'm sick and tired of listening to it.. Sick and tired of putting up with this shit. You're _my_ boyfriend- act like it!" She crossed her arms over her chest, her chin lifting defiantly. "Leave."

"Trish, you don't understand.." Randy raked a hand over his hair, "Stace was just-"

"I don't care what she was doing." Trish spat out harshly, a finger flying upwards to poke him in the chest. "I don't care what Maria was doing, or Candice, or Joy.. Or whomever it is!" She continued to poke him with each word she spoke, taking a step forwards as she did so. "I care about what you're doing and what you're not doing. I care about what you say and what you don't say."

"What?"

She put her hands on his chest, shoving him with all of her might. "I want you to stay away from me.. It's over Randy."

The Legend Killer blinked, confusion shining in his blue depths. "Trish, baby.. You can't mean that."

She shoved at him once more, "It's over.. All I ever hear is 'I'm sorry' .." The Canadian Diva shook her head, "I don't want to hear that anymore."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Oh I get it now.. This is just a joke right? To teach me a lesson or something?"

The blonde Diva smiled sadly, "It's no joke Randy.. It's over."

Dumfounded, he stood there in the hallway. "No it's not."

Trish let out a low sigh, "Until you can tell me more than 'I'm sorry' .. yeah, it is." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, the Diva stepping back into the locker room, "Goodbye Randy."

He stood there for a moment as the door shut. A blank expression on his face. Did she really just break up with him? "You'll be back Trish. I know you.. You'll be back."

The Legend Killer shook his head at the door, turning on heel to head back to his locker room. He kept telling himself she would be back, that it was just a joke.. But somewhere inside, he knew it wasn't. Trish Stratus had just broken up with him.. With him- Randy Orton. No one broke up with him, he was the one to break up with people. A small smirk graced his features as he traversed the hallways, Trish would be back with him tonight.. When they all went out after the show. That's just how things worked between them.. They'd fight and then they'd make up and everything would be okay. Confidently his strides got longer, taking him quickly to the locker room. And as he unpacked his things for the night, Randy Orton was positive it was all a joke.


End file.
